Cause and Effect
by Daggerpoint
Summary: Sequel To Your Sad Eyes. 12 years late Karen has gone insane, and blames everything on Sarah. What happens when Sarah comes to visit?
1. 12 years later

Disclaimer: Jareth, Jareth were ever you may be I wish thou did belong to me, But since you do not all I'll leave it be. (AKA I don't own anything related to the Labyrinth except this story's plot line.)  
  
AN: Some people have asked me for a sequel to my story You Sad Eyes. Well here it is. Tell me what you think, and where you think it should go.  
  
Cause and Effect By Daggerpoint  
  
"It's all her fault," a shrill voice exclaimed, from the kitchen, splitting the silence. "That little bitch. All this everything." The voice trailed off into sobs.  
  
A 16-year-old Toby looked up from the homework in front of him, and over at his twin 15 year old sisters. They were all gathered in their study. It was a place for them to do homework and escape the pressures of the world. All were excellent students, the work seeming almost too easy for them.  
  
The clatter of shattering glass caused them to jump. Their mother, Karen, was completely insane. She had lost her husband 10 years ago, in a car accident, and had never recovered. To the outside world she seemed like the perfect single mother, but when it was just family, these episodes grew more frequent. Karen refused to admit that Robert's death was an accident, instead she chose to blame it on another family member who was gone, Sarah.  
  
Sarah was Cleo, Diana, and Toby's half sister. But she had taken care of them for about the first 3 or so years of their lives. Up until the "Incident" as the three referred to it. The "Incident" was really the root of Karen's insanity. She in a fit of sarcastic temper had wished all four away to the goblins, not thinking they were real. Imagine her surprise when the goblins complied. Karen had been given the opportunity to try to get the children back. While she had done this Sarah had re-met the King of the Goblins and realized both his love for her and her love for him. When Karen failed, as all but one had, Jareth had returned the other three out of love for Sarah, but he had also cursed Karen, speeding her on to the path of insanity.  
  
Toby, Cleo and Diana really didn't care about what Jareth had done to Karen; after all she had brought it upon herself. What they did mind was the boring "reality" they were now stuck in. Everything was so routine and easy, especially since the magic of the labyrinth influenced, those as young as Toby and the twins had been, to be smarter then the other children, which was still working to this day. The only thing they looked forward to was sleep. When they dreamed each night Sarah and Jareth would visit them.  
  
With that thought Toby frowned. Sarah had recently found out about Karen's "episodes" and she was so worried she was even thinking of coming back for a little while. He had tried to explain that it would help, but he could bring himself to tell Sarah that Karen blamed her for all of her problems. Oh well he'd try to talk her out of it tonight.  
  
* * *  
  
"Darling I'm not sure if this is a good idea. I mean it has been 12 years since you lived above ground," Jareth said from his position in the bed. His wife, Sarah, was busying herself by finding the scattered clothes that were appropriate for a trip to Earth. She ignored his comment and kept searching.  
  
"Love." She straightened as his arms slipped around her waist. "Toby did tell you he and the girls are fine," Jareth reminded her. He then began to trail kisses down the back of her neck.  
  
"I know. It's just. Something is wrong, but he won't tell me what! And the fact that he kept Karen's insanity such a secret. I have to go. Please understand."  
  
Momentarily his arms tightened, but then he released her. "I do understand. I just wish it wasn't so." As she turned to face him, he continued "What am I going to do with out you here?"  
  
At Jareth's mournful look, Sarah smiled slightly. "Don't worry I'll only be gone for a week of two at most. I'll be back before you know it." She leaned forward and kissed him gently. "After all," she grinned wickedly "am I going to do with out you?" 


	2. Sarah's Arrivel

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to the Labyrinth except this story's plot line. I also don't think I have anything of value to anyone, if I was to be sued.  
  
AN: Let me know what you think. Should I continue with this? Or toss it on the shelf, like the junk I think it is?  
  
Cause and Effect By Daggerpoint  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Diana and Cleo looked at each other as yet another piece of glass broke on the tiled floor of the kitchen. Things were getting worse, this was the second one that day. Toby had gone out to grab something for them to eat, seeing as Karen no longer cooked. Shrugging they turned back to what they had been doing, working on drawings for their respective art classes.  
  
"Fuck," Cleo swore softly. "It doesn't look right." She stated looking down at the painting in front of her.  
  
"What doesn't look right?" Her twin inquired.  
  
"The Escher room. I can't get the lighting right."  
  
"Why are you drawing that again?"  
  
"It's for school. We have to work out a version of our own off an artist's piece, whom we were assigned. Ironically I got MC Escher."  
  
"You're kidding."  
  
"No."  
  
"Asked for him then?"  
  
"No."  
  
"You must have rigged it then."  
  
"Diana" Cleo screeched. "Do you know what you are suggesting?"  
  
Peels of laughter stopped her angry tirade. "Relax Cleo. I was just kidding. I know you wouldn't cheat any more then I would. Beside," Diana continued. "You know Sarah would catch you if you tried to pull anything."  
  
Cleo nodded ruthfully. "Yeah. There is always that. I swear that Sarah. It's like she has a."  
  
"She has a what?" A voice rang out from the doorway.  
  
The girls twisted to see a figure standing in the doorway. "Sarah!" Immediately both were on their feet and squeezing the life out of her.  
  
"Um Girls, need to breath here," Sarah managed to gasp out.  
  
Diana and Cleo pulled back quickly, and grinned. "Sorry. Guess we got a little carried away." Cleo shrugged sheepishly. "We're just happy.."  
  
Her sentence was cut off by a crash from the first floor. "What was that?" Sarah exclaimed.  
  
The twins looked at their feet, nervously.  
  
"Girls? Would you care to answer my question?"  
  
"Mom," Diana mumbled.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"It's Mom, she's having another one of her 'episodes.' It's almost normal now."  
  
Sarah looked thoughtful for a minuet. "I think," she said slowly. "That you need to tell me exactly what has been going on." With that she settled herself on the floor. "And there is no time like the present to do that." 


	3. Story Time

Disclaimer: Me: Jareth can I have the Labyrinth? Jareth: No "Please?" "No" "Pretty please?" "No" (Continues for a while)  
  
A.N. Sorry this is so short, I have a slight case of writers block. Anyway thanks to all those who have reviewed. Still wonder if I should continue to with the story.  
  
Cause and Effect  
  
Slowly Cleo and Diana lowered themselves to sit across from Sarah. Cleo cleared her throat. "Sarah well um." She glanced at her twin.  
  
"Go on," Sarah encouraged.  
  
"Well it's a long story."  
  
"I've got time."  
  
"Well, I guess it starts about the time we got back from the Labyrinth. I don't really remember much though. I do remember Mom was really short tempered."  
  
Diana nodded. "Yeah, she got mad real easy. Especially at Toby."  
  
"Anyway things where ok. She'd have a small cry fest about once every six months or so, but that changed when Dad died." A look of pain flashed over all of the girls' faces. The 'if onlys' running through their heads.  
  
Cleo took a deep breath and continued "After that these cry fests got closer together, and more intense. It use to be only tears, but now. She's just so angry all the time. Everyone in the world thinks she is perfect, but we know." Cleo paused "we know she's lost it."  
  
Sarah nodded sagely. "So that's it? She simply has lost her mind? Then why would Toby not want me to come visit?"  
  
The twins squirmed. "Not really," Diana mumbled. "See the one thing is... Mom blames everything on you. Everything, even Dad's death. She threatened to call the police if you even walked by the house."  
  
The three sat for a while, Sarah mulling over the information she had just learned. Diana and Cleo had returned to their paintings, trying to wonder how Sarah was going to react to the news she had received or how their mother was going to react to having her stepdaughter, whom she absolutely hated, staying in their house.  
  
"Has she hurt you at all?" Sarah's voice was steely.  
  
Diana shook her head, as Cleo replied "No. Not on purposes. We leave her alone when she's having a episode."  
  
"What do you mean 'not on purpose'?"  
  
"We end up cleaning up after Mom's episodes. We've all had our share of nicks and cuts." She was interrupted by the rumble of her stomach. When she heard it, she began blushing. "Well I guess that says that Toby should be back soon."  
  
"Toby's back now," Came a voice from the doorway. As he came into the room, he spotted Sarah sitting on the floor. "Sarah what are you doing here?"  
  
Sarah untwisted herself and got to her feet. " I came to see how you were doing. You should have told me Toby." With that she pulled him into a tight hug. 


	4. Plot twist of the unknown

Disclaimer: Jareth is being a jerk, *shakes fist at the owl sitting on her windowsill. So I guess Labyrinth still doesn't belong to me.  
  
AN: Ok I have no clue what happened. This chapter just sort of wrote itself. *Shrugs. So let me know what you think. Oh and don't worry Karen will make an appearance soon.  
  
Cause and Effect By Daggerpoint  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Sarah pulled back to look over her brother. Now sixteen he was scarcely shorter then her, and he had really filled out from the gangly kid he had once been. "Why didn't you want me to know, Toby?"  
  
Toby glanced at the floor. "I guess I wanted o protect you. I mean you had always protected me."  
  
"But Toby you shouldn't have to face all this alone. We're family; we have to stand by one another. From now on if something happens I want to know."  
  
Toby nodded. "Ok. Now that that's done with let's eat." He reached over and pulled out a bucket of Buffalo wings, from the local take out place, and handed it to Diana. Out of the bag he also pulled paper plates, napkins, cups, dip, vegetables, and soda. "There's enough for you too, Sarah. If you want some."  
  
"Sure," she replied sitting back down next to an impatient Cleo.  
  
"Let's eat already people," Cleo exclaimed passing around everything.  
  
For a few minuets everything was quiet, as the four began eating.  
  
"So Sarah what's going on in the Underground? How's Jareth?" Toby asked breaking the silence.  
  
"Well," Sarah began. "Nothing really exciting has been happening. Oh The Queen of the Elves just gave birth to twins, a boy and a girl. And they recently crowned a new king of Nightmares." At that though Sarah frowned, but then pushed the though away. "As for Jareth he's good. He actually didn't want me to come. Said too much travel isn't good for my condition."  
  
Before she could continue, Toby broke in. "What do you mean 'your condition'?" he asked going white.  
  
"Oh yeah. Diana, Cleo, Toby." She look over at her brother. "I'm pregnant."  
  
"What?" The cry arouse from three surprised siblings.  
  
"Yeah. I'm about a month along. Oh don't tell anyone. We haven't officially announced it yet. I wanted you to be the first to know."  
  
Diana and Cleo looked at each other. "We're going to be aunts," they squealed, and hugged Sarah. Toby just sat there, staring.  
  
"You.You.You're having a baby?"  
  
"Well yes. That is the meaning of being pregnant."  
  
"I'm.I'm." He swallowed. "I'm going to be an uncle." Just then the full meaning set in. "I'm going to be an uncle!"  
  
Cleo couldn't help it. She started laughing hysterically. Diana giggled with her, as Sarah just sat there, with an amused smile. Finally, gasping, Cleo managed to pull herself together. "Ok. Let's finish eating. Then we can take Sarah out for ice cream to celebrate."  
  
"Yeah," the other two chorused. The looked over at Sarah expectantly.  
  
"Oh well. Sure. Why not?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
* * *  
  
There were no fewer then twenty in the chamber. All wore the same black capes, with their hoods pulled over their faces. They knelt facing a single figure dressed in the black that was the black of midnight. "Well have any of you figured out his weakness? I want to know how to make the Goblin King suffer most painfully."  
  
One of the kneeling figure spoke. "My lord, I have learned from one of my contacts, that the King's whore is pregnant with his child. They have not announced it yet, but if we want to hurt him most it will be through them."  
  
A cruel smile spread across the leader's features. Things were coming together nicely. "Quite true. You are dismissed, until I call for you." 


	5. Dreams and Treaties

Disclaimer: * lands in an undignified heap on the floor. Then quickly rises to her feet. * "Sorry about that. Jareth didn't like my attempt to take over the Labyrinth. Guess I'll just have to content myself wit this story."  
  
AN: Sorry this took so long. Lots of work and a bad case of writer's block. Anyway read and review.  
  
Cause and Effect By Daggerpoint  
  
Chapter 5  
  
About mid morning, Jareth sat at his desk review the newest proposed treaty between the Enchanted forest and the Land of the Pixies. He was interrupted by a timid knock on the door of his study.  
  
"Your Majesty" a timid goblin spoke from the doorway. "King Leander of the Nightmares is here to see you."  
  
Slowly Jareth raised his head in surprise. In the past there had been bad blood between his Kingdom and that of the Nightmares. That had been before the marriage of his father, the former king of the Goblins and the youngest sister of the former king of Nightmares. Since then the peace had been acknowledged, but it was unstable. With the coronation of the coronation of the new king, there was no telling if the peace would hold. Jareth was praying for peace; he didn't want Sarah to have to have the stress of war over her pregnancy.  
  
"Very well. Where is he?" His voice was even and controlled. It did not reveal anything about his current state of mind.  
  
"In the throne room, Your Majesty."  
  
"Good. You are dismissed." With that the goblin bowed and scuttled off into the shadows.  
  
Jareth stood and with a flick of his wrist his clothes were suitable to greet a visiting royal. After all he would take no chances of touching off a war. When he was satisfied, Jareth appeared in his throne room.  
  
A young man stood there looking no older then 25 in mortal years. He was dressed almost completely in black. With his golden hair and the black, the man looked like what humans would call a fallen angel. As the Goblin King appeared within the throne room the young man looked completely at ease with his surroundings.  
  
"Sir." The man said with just enough of a bow that was due from one king to another.  
  
"Good day," Jareth replied, bowing in return. "How may I help you?"  
  
"I am Leander, king of the Nightmares. I have come to discuss the treaty between us."  
  
* * *  
  
"Yes she is at fault. Always her," a silver voice whispered in the dream world. Images of the trip of her lifetime flashed across her mind. They were followed with memories from the days after her husband's death.  
  
"Yes," her mind agreed. "Everything is Sarah's fault. That bitch will pay. Will pay with the lives of all she holds dear. She will regret the day she ever humiliated Karen Williams."  
  
* * *  
  
"I see," replied Jareth. " And what exactly do you wished to discus? May inquire."  
  
"As you know our kingdoms have held a shaky peace over the past few centuries, due in part to your parent's marriage. I wish to strengthen this peace. To finally bridge the feud between our families." As he spoke his eyes held Jareth's mismatched ones. Though the words were impassioned, the eyes told another story. One of anger and bitterness close at hand.  
  
'I must watch my step with this one,' the Goblin King mused. 'Who knows what he may do.' "I agree. Come let us go to my study where we may discuss this some more."  
  
* * *  
  
Karen awoke from her sleep the same way she had for the past 10 years. She awoke from a dream where a beautiful voice confirmed what she knew. That all of her problems; everything that had gone wrong in her life was due to Sarah.  
  
Slowly she climbed out of bed. Today began another day of unimportant work. It kept Karen from doing what she truly desired, to hunt down Sarah and punish her for everything Karen had been through. The only thing that kept her from doing this where her three children. Why go searching for something you already had the perfect bait? Sarah would do anything for those brats. So Karen worked, and kept a mask of calm, as only to keep the three near her. But soon there would be no reason to. Soon she would be avenged, and Karen would be free. 


	6. Treaties and Leather Bound Books

Disclaimer: The chance of me owning the Labyrinth are a lot less then the chances of one winning the lottery.  
  
AN: Okay this story has taken on a life of its own. Just let me know what you think, and where you think it should go.  
  
Cause and Effect By Daggerpoint  
  
Jareth studied the young king across from him. Leander came with claims of wanting peace, but there was something off. Something wasn't quite right. Perhaps it was the fact that such a new king would put such importance on this matter, when his kingdom had other problems.  
  
"So," Jareth began. "We are both in agreement that something more must be done about our border."  
  
Leander nodded. "Yes, with my father's death who knows what the people of my kingdom might do. As you well know most think that dreams and nightmares should be ruled by one, and they are leaning towards me due to your." Here Leander paused. "Your unconventional marriage," he finished.  
  
Jareth smirked. "Quite so. The court does seem to think less of me then ever, but then again when have I ever done anything conventionally?"  
  
Nodding Leander chuckled. "Yes you do seem to have a certain flare for dramatics."  
  
"Now," Jareth suddenly turned serious. "Do you have a plan or idea to help stabilize the peace?"  
  
"Well, partially it still needs work, but perhaps you will have additional ideas."  
  
Jareth sat back in his chair. "Well what do you propose?"  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
Around 7:00 Toby and his sisters were up and about getting ready for school. Toby grabbed the cereal out of the cupboard. "Hey Sarah, do you have any plans for today?"  
  
Sarah smiled. "Actually I wanted to go to the library. Jareth's collection is wonderful, but I need to find some information on some topics that he just doesn't cover."  
  
Toby nodded. "That's a good idea. There's less of a chance of you running into Mom that way. Oh yeah you might want to go soon though. She has to work today and should be up soon."  
  
"Your right Toby. Oh what time will she be back?"  
  
"Probably around 7 or so. She normally does stuff after work to look normal."  
  
Sarah nodes. "Alright. And don't worry about dinner tonight. I'll take care of it. You've got enough to do." With that she hugged the twins and Toby, and headed to the library.  
  
It was a peaceful morning. Very still and quiet. Sarah walked briskly down the street towards the library, but as she walked past the semi familiar buildings, she realized that someone could easily recognized her. After all she hadn't aged since she'd gone to live in the Underground. She turned on a detour through the park, where she had once so very long ago practiced the Labyrinth. Once she was sure she was alone, Sarah cast a spell to keep people from recognizing her. It just wouldn't do to have someone who knew her mention that she was in town to Karen.  
  
Soon she arrived at the public library, finding it already open, despite the early hour. Smiling at the familiarity of is Sarah walked in. Slowly she looked around the library, it was nearly identical to what it had been when it was her refuge. Still smiling she headed towards the medical section. She wanted to read a little on child development. Slowly she cruised the isles in search of the topic when she spotted a small book. It was leather bound, and looked out of place among the much new books. "What is this?" she asked herself, pulling it off the shelf. "It doesn't belong here." Sarah turned the book over to glance at the title, it was in Latin. "Codex of the Underground," she translated. "Oh god what is a book like this doing here?" Gently she opened the well-worn book quickly scanning the text, until one picture caught her eye. "Oh dear lord," Sarah said softly. "Jareth's going to need to see this." With that she looked around, and seeing no one transported herself home.  
  
* * *  
  
"Morning Karen. Hi Karen. How are the kids Karen?" People greeted her constantly as she came into work. She just put on a fake smile and went through the motions of greeting her coworkers. But her mind wasn't on her act. The twins and Toby had been too quiet, too secret, this morning. Something was going on and Karen fully intended to find out why. Sighing she finally made it to her office, to begin her job as one of the top defense lawyers. After all she did have appearances to keep up.  
  
"Good morning Sharon," she greeted her secretary. "What is today's schedule?"  
  
"Three appointments with new clients. One meeting. And four interviews with current cases." Karen nodded. "What time does this start?"  
  
"Ten."  
  
Karen glanced at her watch. "Good. I guess I'll get prepared." With that she walked into the inner office. 


	7. Lost is Found

Disclaimer- Me: Jareth do I really have to? J: Yes Fine. I don't own the Labyrinth. Only this pathetic plot line is mine.  
  
AN: Sorry this took so long to get out. Schools a bitch, and I've had writers block. Thanks for you patients. Any please read and leave a contribution in the little box.  
  
Cause and Effect By Daggerpoint  
  
Sarah arrived in the chamber she shared with Jareth. Quickly she hurried towards his study, book in hand. She was part way down the corridor she noted what she was wearing looked out of place, concentrating she drew a light peach day dress around her mental form. Sarah opened her eyes to see herself dressed exactly as she wished to be. She released a sigh of relief. Her magic had been a little odd since she had discovered that she was pregnant.  
  
As she turned the corner to the hall that led to her husband's study she stopped short. Her husband was talking to another fey, looking rather serious. With a nod of his head the stranger vanished, back to where ever he had come from. When he was gone Sarah burst foreword.  
  
"Jareth," she gasped.  
  
He's shocked gaze met her frantic one. "Sarah what."  
  
Shoving the book into his hands, she cut him off. "Just read it."  
  
With a curt nodded, Jareth ushered her into his study; over to the small love seat. Once they were seated he opened the book to the marked page. Quickly he read the contents, he expression growing darker by the moment. "This is not good. Not good at all."  
  
"Yeah. But this is the missing book. I can feel it."  
  
"It is, but then how did it end up in a library, Aboveground of all places?"  
  
"I wish I knew."  
  
* * *  
  
"How did it go my Lord," asked the hunched servant as his leader entered the room. The taller fey stopped and looked at the man.  
  
"Perfect." A cruel smirk lit his features. "Just perfect. That idiot and his whore wont know what is going to happen. Come, we have a plan to complete." With that the taller fey exited as his cloak flared out behind him. The servant followed closely.  
  
'Soon I will have what is rightfully mine. I will have vengeance.'  
  
* * *  
  
Karen growled to herself as she drove home. Another day of pointless work was over. The only thing she was looking forward to was her chance to let out all the rage and pain that plagued her. A slow smirk crept over her face, as she remembered the words from her dream. Yes she was right to be in pain and what revenge. It was only fair after all the little slut and her freak had done to her.  
  
Karen pulled into the driveway. Climbing out of the car, she head for the door that lead directly into the kitchen. She turned, after shutting the door behind her, to see two figures she had never wanted to see again. Sarah and Jareth.  
  
"Well, well what do we have here?" Karen sneered. "A couple of house brakers." Karen let her gave travel over both figures, then shrugged. "Not worth it." With that she walked past them to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of wine. "What do you want?"  
  
Sarah's gaze followed her stepmother. She had to admit Karen was a pretty good actress, if she could fool just about everyone into thinking she was sane. In fact if she didn't know better, Sarah would have sworn she was. "We're taking Toby and the twins, with us."  
  
"You are? " Karen asked disdainfully, setting the wine on the counter.  
  
Jareth stepped up beside his queen. "Yes."  
  
Karen closed her eyes trying to keep her emotions in check. She lost. Turning Karen hurled the wine bottle at the couple. "Like HELL you will! They were right. It's you always you! Your fault." 


	8. Travisty

Disclaimer: If I owned Labyrinth would I be bothering to type this? NO it would be much better and on the big screen.  
  
AN:I know this has been a really long time in coming, but I've had really bad writer's block. So I'm sorry this is so short. Oh if you need the rest of the story let me know and I'll email it. PLEASE let me know what you think and where this should go! Thanks a lot!  
  
Cause and Effect  
By Daggerpoint  
  
Jareth pulled Sarah away from the bottle, as it shattered where she had just been standing. Sarah's eyes reflected shock. It seemed that everyone had underestimated both Karen's insanity and her hatred of Sarah.  
  
Karen stood in an offensive stance, the voice she had heard in her dreams urging her to finish what she had started. But as she moved to strike the backdoor flew open.  
  
"Well well well. What do we have here?" A sinisterly smooth voice asked. A tall figure moved to stand in the room. A series of guards entered behind them; three holding Toby and the twins.  
  
"Who are you?" Jareth drew himself completely into his kingly personage, beside Sarah who became the brave, passionate mortal, who had defeated the Goblin King's Labyrinth.  
  
A sinister chuckle left the figures mouth as he stepped into the light. His hair shown like a raven's wing, and his eye's burned with the fires of hell. "Who I am is none of your concern. At least not yet."  
  
Sarah glared. "Anyone who touches my family is my concern. Now I demand to know who you are!"  
  
Karen turned to glare at Sarah. "They are not your family. They are mine."  
  
Sarah opened her mouth to reply when the stranger interrupted her. "Now, now ladies. No fighting. You have more important things to worry about."  
  
At that moment the twins each landed a very good kick in the place every male has a weakness. They broke free, and raced to were Sarah and Jareth stood while Toby continued to struggle within his captor's grasp. Sarah wrapped the two in her arms."  
  
The sinister man before them growled. "Can't you imbeciles do anything correctly? Never mind we still have one." He turned his attention back to the adults. "Now we are going to play a little game. You like games do you not? Oh high and mighty Goblin King. Now in this game the prize is your whore's family." When he said that a man appeared behind Karen and along with the guards holding Toby vanished.  
  
"What did you do with my brother?" Diana cried, straining against the protective grasp Sarah had wrapped her and Cleo in.  
  
"Nothing... for now. As long as they play my game nothing will happen to them. Return to your castle Goblin King and await my instructions, or your Queen's brother will pay the price." With that the stranger vanished, along with the rest of his guards.  
  
Sarah and the twins sank to the floor, tears in all of their eyes. Jareth pulled his wife into his arms, as the twins clung to each other. "Come love," he said. "Let's go home. There is nothing more we can do here."  
  
Sarah nodded and turned to Diana and Cleo. "You two go pack what ever you think you'll need for a couple of weeks. Jareth and I will clean up here."  
  
The two wiped their eyes and nodded, before heading upstairs. When they returned the kitchen was clean and the four where ready to go. Diana and Cleo each took one of Sarah's hands and Cleo slipped her other hand into Jareth's. With a nod from Sarah, Jareth transported them back to the castle beyond the goblin city. The kitchen in the mortal realm showing no signs of the tragedies that had just occurred there.  
  
AN: Again I'm SORRY for the shortness, but my inspiration has been captured. Please review and help me get it back! And thank you to everyone who has reviewed thus far! 


End file.
